


Oi, Gigantor drop the candy!

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Caring John Winchester, Doctor Castiel, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Loves Candy, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt Sam Winchester, Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Paramedic Dean, Party, Protective Dean Winchester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Sam had pretty much given up on finding his soulmate, he definitely didn't expect it to go down like this.





	Oi, Gigantor drop the candy!

**Author's Note:**

> This has gone through at least two other variations before I settled on this, I've wanted to do a soulmate AU for ages. Thanks for reading.

Sam was going to wring Dean's neck, or at least he would when he next saw him. The time was Halloween and apparently, candy gathering for his brother's party was his job. Because sending someone who actually cared about their blood sugar levels made so much sense. 

Dean argued that it did, that Sam wouldn't be distracted and weirdly had an uncanny ability to pick out the good stuff. No doubt due to the fact that Sam brought more expensive items so there'd be less of it.

The task had fallen on Sam's shoulders again after Dean had been called into work, this year it was a bigger deal than usual. Joining them for the festivities was Cas' older brother Gabriel.

Dean and Cas found each other not long after Cas had joined the staff at the hospital. Sam was happy for them if a little nauseated and jealous. Dean was more than nervous about the meet and greet because he knew what big brothers were like unfortunately, Sam did too.

Dean had at least made a list of must-haves, Sam was pretty much in the dark over most of them. He had a few items left on his list, his mind and body protesting the continuing fight for candy, the shops had been chaotic. He hadn't really bothered to read the list fully instead giving it a cursory glance, the last item had Sam desperate to wring Dean neck once more. 

It was Go Go Ghosts.

They were seasonal, correction they were a popular seasonal candy. Very popular, even Sam liked them. They consisted of marshmallow shaped ghosts with different fillings: chocolate, strawberry, peanut butter and even more marshmallow to list a few. 

Making his way to the correct aisle he was pleased to find it deserted, unfortunately so were the shelves. He looked anyway, rummaging through the unselected. He was going so fast he almost missed it, a flash of white, reaching again Sam pulled out the bag. Holy Shit surely this was the only bag not snapped up. Basking in glory didn't last as a shout interrupted him.

"Oi, Gigantor drop the candy!" 

Sam felt a burst of excitement, his wrist felt hot, those familiar words had been with him since birth. Trying to remain calm Sam whipped around desperate to get a look at the other man. He was small with golden hair and eyes the same shade, he was stunning.

Smiling Sam spoke, "You mean like this." Sam smirked as he dropped the bag straight into his basket.

He watched the man, his reaction to the words obvious, as he looked Sam up and down with definite interest. The look was quickly shut down for one of steely determination, Sam wanted to reach out only the movement was stuck in fear as the man hightailed it before Sam could react.

Sam was left deserted, abandoned by his soulmate. 

* * * 

Gabriel was not in the mood for a party. In fact, this whole holiday was turning into a nightmare. And Halloween was his second favorite after Easter, or was it his first? Putting his foot put down he decided to go with the calendar since Easter came first that was his favorite, plus it was longer. Hells yeah.

Now, what do these holidays have in common you might ask?

Candy, candy, and more candy. It was officially Gabriel's favorite food. A fact he had to argue more than once with his brothers.

His plan was to spend the day saturated in sugar along with Netflix. 

However, the world didn't stop and he'd been so slammed at work when he'd finally found the time to shop, all the good stuff was gone. What he'd managed to grab he couldn't enjoy since his brother was forcing him into social interaction. 

He had been tasked to make a good impression, he'd had weeks of 'Gabriel I'm so in love, he's amazing,' Dean this and Dean that, on it went until the demand that Gabriel meet this wonderful man.

Of course, he agreed, Cassie was his favorite brother and he was happy he'd found his soulmate. Their meeting had been very dramatic, their first words spoken to each other after saving a life.

Cas' sentence: Yes, as a doctor should. 

The perfect response to Dean's: Dude, you came charging quicker than a white knight. 

It was sickening, of course. Doctor and paramedic finding love like that, while Gabriel was still waiting to find his own soulmate.

Only the waiting had stopped, the incident in the supermarket had knocked him for six. Choosing run away from his soulmate, when he wanted to run into that ridiculous man's body and attempt to steal the candy he'd managed to nab. It had been fucking Go Go Ghosts.

He didn't get a name, his feet and panic too quick for that. But surely it was better to run in the name of self-preservation than be rejected. His soulmate was fucking hot and big (basically built how Gabriel liked his men), surely he'd be a disappointment by comparison. 

* * *

The party was in full swing, yet Sam was hiding. He couldn't stop staring at his wrist, the slanted words taunting him like always. His soulmate had run away from him, it really hurt. 

He always felt teased by the sentence, that he was destined to meet his love with candy involved, so much so he thought it would never happen. Growing up he'd felt jealous over Dean's, the word Doctor gave him information and of course guided him forge a career in medicine.

He'd fallen asleep not long after crashing on his bed, in part to avoid Dean's scrutiny. His dreams consisted of perfect golden eyes and a chase that led no where. He woke still clutching the bag of Go Go Ghosts, feeling unable to give them up as party fodder. 

"Sammy, get out here, you're missing all the fun." called Dean through the door. "Please, Cas will be here soon." Sam felt a wave of guilt for leaving Dean to set everything up, especially when it was so important. "Mom and Dad are in the kitchen."

"Okay, Dean let me change and I'll be there." Sam got up and stretched before grabbing his costume from the closet, he had settled quickly on his outift deciding to be Marko from the comic Saga.

Stepping out of his bedroom, Sam found himself confronted by a sea of black and orange. Dean certainly had been busy, Sam's absence had far from deterred him it had allowed him to run wild.

His short walk to the kitchen was laden with sights of paper lanterns, themed fairy lights and _bunting_. And what was with all the candy? It was everywhere, by the looks of things it out numbered the pie! Dean loved pie, was Cas' brother some kind of candy connoisseur?

Sam made sure to greet people as he went sometimes stopping for a chat, glad to see everyone enjoying themselves. Their parents always popped in for a quick visit before things got too crazy.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." he greeted planting a kiss on Mary's cheek and hugging John, they looked spectacular as Gomez and Morticia Adams. They had been together forever, meeting in a cafe where Mary was waitressing and having a bad day. She'd knocked over John's cup of coffee, Sam found his eyes moving to John's wrist her words: "I'm so sorry let me get you another." still as bold and stark as his own. John's response had been: "Thanks, but I'd rather buy you dinner." 

Some would say it was boring or normal, but Sam had always loved the story behind their words: it was nice it could be so simple.

"Sweetie are you feeling okay?" Mary asked him checking his forehead, her and Dean were such worriers. 

"I'm okay, I've just been really busy getting the exhibit ready for next week." Sam loved his work at the museum, he'd always loved history, art and antiques.

"Are you sure, son? We thought it might be something else." John looked at him with that stare the one that said 'I know your speaking crap' it was the one that worked without fail and Sam could feel his eyes welling up.

"Sam?" Mary was suddenly pulling him into her arms meeting no resistence as John grabbed his shoulder "What's wrong?" Sam shook his head against her shoulder hoping the music kept everyone from noticing his breakdown.

"Please," he begged "I don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry." he added pulling away from her. He hated lying to his parents but he needed time, their pitying looks would be too much to bare. It was his father that provided the escape, this time. 

"Dean's acting a little..." started John allowing the conversation change.

"Manic? Obsessed?" suggests Sam.

"Well for want of a better word." John nodded and Sam found himself smiling, it earned them both a admonishing tap and glare from Mary.

"Oh hush you two he's in love and wants to make a good impression." scolded Mary, Sam didn't want the conversation heading in the way of soulmates so he quickly steered it away.

"Don't you guys have your own thing tonight?" he asked desperate to shift the attention away. 

"Just the usual at The Roadhouse, do you think we'll get best dressed this year?" asks Mary her tone far from happy about being shut out.

"Yeah, you guys look fantastic!" he tells them as the guilt starts to build. "I will tell you, I just need to get it straight first, okay?" 

"We trust you son, but we're both here and so is Dean. Whatever you need." John smiles, they both hug him before going to say goodbye to Dean. Since he's in the kitchen Sam grabs a beer thinking alcohol is at least a quick fix for the moment.

Soon he finds himself joined by Charlie and Dorothy, he smiles and makes polite conversation as Charile gushes over his outfit. She herself is dressed as Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings while Dorothy makes an impressive Wonder Woman.

Unfortunately he can't stop his eyes from taking in their words or his mind from how they met, it was a complete fairytale and he was lucky to see it first hand. They'd been at a convention Charlie dressed as the Queen of Moondor when her eyes had glazed over at sight of a Red Riding Hood.

Charlie had spoken first: "Hey Red, you need protecting from the big bad wolf?" 

Dorothy had simply smiled before replying: "More like I need help getting home, I'm Dorothy." 

Sam really loved that story, it seemed everyone's had a magic to it, only his. It's not long before Dean joins them fretting (again) he's dressed up as Frankenstein's Monster, it was all Cas' idea coming himself as Dr Frankenstein. Sam wasn't sure Dean even knew it was book. 

"Hey you okay Sammy? Mom said something." of course she did probably because Dean would keep hounding him until he broke. 

"It's nothing I.." all three of them were staring at him and he couldn't hold it in anymore. "I found my soulmate okay and he ran away." his words came out with a sob and he immediately found himself pulled into Dean arms for another hug.

"Sammy who was this guy I'll kick his ass." promised Dean.

"Yeah, count us in." chimed Dorothy as someone knocked on the door.

* * *

"Gabriel, open up," Cassie called through the door. 

Was he a horrible brother for wanting to say home and mope, he'd gone back and forth over his snap decision to run, but what choice did he have? Moving languidly off the sofa Gabriel answered the door wrapped up in his favortie blanket.

"Are you sick?" Cas asked deploying his doctor tone.

"Only in the head Cassie." Gabriel attempts his classic humor only he's not really feeling it, instead sitting back down pulling his feet up under him.

Cas chucks the garment bags over a chair, Christ he forgot he was supposed to be dressing up. Halloween meant fancy dress. He watches Cas come and sit next to him regarding him closely.

"Has something happened?" 

"Only me running away from my soulmate, no biggie." he tried watching Cas' eyes go wide.

"You did what? Gabriel, why?"

"Because he's built like Greek God, looks like one too." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders admitting defeat.

"Like that's ever stopped you before, normally you say the first obscene thing that comes to mind. Where was that today?" Cassie did get ever so embarrassed, but that was part of the fun.

"It's different okay, all those over times didn't matter, this guy whoever he is, he's the one Cassie and I'm just a ..." Gabriel doesn't get the words out due to Cas' hand covering his mouth.

"You're a kind sucessful writer, whose loyal and always sticks up for whomever needs it. Your my brother Gabriel and I wouldn't have survived High School without you. Whoever this 'Greek God' (said with the universal quote signal) is would be lucky to have you." Oh God Cassie was breaking out the scare quotes.

"But..."

"No, I want you to start seeing yourself like I do. You never let anyone intimidate you except guys you actually like. Don't let it steal this from you."

"But Cassie I don't even know his name, he didn't even run after me." 

"Gabriel cut him some slack he was probably hurt and confused but he's your soulmate, you'll find each other again. Now get changed we have a party to go to." 

Half an hour later they were ready to leave, Gabriel looking spectacular as Beetlejuice and Cas as Dr Frankenstein as part of some coupley thing with Dean, it was either cute or sickening, probably both.

Gabe was (surprisingly) looking forward to the party, hoping it would get him back in the groove. It was the perfect excuse to get his drink on and supposedly Dean had bar experience, hopefully that translated to cocktails. Cas told him there might be a late night horror film marathon after everyone was partied out.

Arriving home he'd been too depressed to eat any candy, it was his happy food. Meaning he didn't have a lot of options when feeling down. Was he meant to find solace in fruit or dare he say vegetables? Eww.

Once they arrived the door opened to Frankenstein Dean, his eyes sparkling on sight of Cas at they entered their world of love by staring.

"Dean this is my brother Gabriel." they shook hands along with a greeting.

"Come on through, everyone's in the kitchen." 

Gabriel was _fucking_ impressed with the decorations of the place, it looked like Halloween had thrown up, in a good way of course. There seemed to be candy everywhere he looked, it was spectacular. He reached the kitchen first (by process of elimination) due to Dean and Cas not being able to keep ther hands off each other, stepping through the doorway he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cassie was right after all, and Gabriel couldn't supress the squeak of surprise that sounded.

"You?" his soulmate shouted on seeing him.

"I..." Gabriel really couldn't manage words he was sugar deprived after all and it had been a really weird day.

Luckily Cas entered with Dean close behind immediately sensing the tension. "Gabriel what's wrong?" turning to look at his brother Gabriel gestured between them hoping that would be enough. "He's the Greek God!" ah, perhaps too much as both he and Gigantor blushed.

"Greek God? What am I chopped liver!" demanded Dean

"No Dean, um.." Cas tried only to be interrupted.

"Come on Dean you know you're pretty." interjected Charlie earning herself a scowl as Dean's eyes went wide before turning to Sam.

"Shit Sammy, Gabe the sugar addicted crusader is your soul mate!" Dean clued in, finding himself the focus of attention. "Those are Cas' words." he added quickly.

"You've been talking about me bro, Cassie you're too kind." 

"Is this the trick or treat?" asked Dorothy smiling.

"It's the best thing ever!" declared Charlie, Gabriel found himself agreeing, knowing if he wasn't the focus of this strange turn of events he could enjoy it more.

"Can we talk?" Gabriel snapped his eyes to Sam his expression was _hopeful_ , could that be right? He wanted it to be only he could feel the panic start to flare and everone was looking at him waiting for a response at the most or some sappy love scene.

"Gabriel, don't.." tried Cas but it was too late Gabriel was already moving squashing down the look of hurt he'd seen in Sam's eyes as he left.

* * *

Gabriel looked up to find Dean standing outside the car, was he about to be chewed out for hurting gigan- No Sam's feelings? He wasn't exactly feeling peachy keen himself after running away twice when he was desperate to launch himself against Sam's warmth.

Deciding enough was enough and at least wanting to portray the impression of being a grown up Gabriel unlocked the car, Dean quickly and wordlessly got in, it wasn't a silence that lasted.

"I think I know how you feel." said Dean. 

"How? You and Cassie have the perfect relationship and the perfect tale to go with it." Gabriel couldn't stop his eyes traveling to Dean's wrist. 

"I was more than lucky, I had clues. But I didn't think Cas would really want me at first. I love being a paramedic but I had dreams of being a doctor only I couldn't hack the waiting, I was too desperate to help people, to save them."

"That's not a bad thing, Dean." 

"I know, before that night I'd seen Cas around the hospital and I was crushing so hard. Only I met so many doctors and had my hopes dashed so many times I was too scared to approach him. I know Sam has felt like that for reasons different to mine, and you.."

Gabriel closed his eyes shut before voice his own fears. "He's so beautiful, what could he possibly see in me?" God, it was so pathetic, Gabriel didn't normally take shit from anyone and Sam was already so important to him. He'd been waiting so long to find him.

"That's not for me to answer, but this isn't some cosmic mess up. Christ Sammy's been in his room all afternoon moping. I'm going to get Cas to take you home and tomorrow my baby brother will have the place to himself if say someone decides to swing by." Gabriel applauded Dean's turn of phrase, it immediately sent his mind to Cas knowing he'd be pretty pissed if someone was messing him around.

"I'll be there." Dean smiled letting him know that was the correct answer.

"So did I pass?" asked Dean his voice far from the edge it had moments ago.

"Pass?" Dude did you think I was going to take offence at you and demand Cas leave or something? Did you think Cas would let me?" Gabriel was taken aback, he didn't know Dean very well but he could see how much Cas meant to him.

"No, not exactly. I just want us to get on and I know how close you guys are." 

"I'd say we're as close and you and Sam." 

* * *

Gabriel had been standing out in the cold for the last ten minutes, he was freezing his ass off trying to sum up the courage to ring the Goddamn bell. He had to talk to Sam and not due only to Dean's casually veiled threats but because he wanted to.

Only what was he going to say?

Sorry I acted like an idiot and ran away, let's grab lunch and live happily ever after. That was sure to go down well. Cassie always told him honesty was the best policy so he was going to try for that and change tactics if went all Titanic.

Scrunching his eyes and making a fist with his left hand he rang the bell, phew check that off his list. Gabriel jumped from foot to foot for a moment in the hopes of getting warm but it was too close to exercise for his liking to do it for long.

And speaking of long, but shouldn't the door be opened by now! It had been at least a minute, probably more, where was Sam? Was he even in? Did he know he was coming over and made himself unavailable on purpose? 

Just his luck, this whole soulmate thing was far from what it was cracked up to be.

Gabriel was about hit the bell for a more prolonged attack when the open flew open to reveal Sam in all his glory. Not naked glory (more's the pity), but fully dressed in jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt, but damn he sure did wear it well.

Finally lowering his arm Gabriel found his words. "I hoped we could talk," yes that was it plus the words had come out normally, he was already in the plus column with this thing.

"Okay, I'll get us some coffee." Gabriel smiled hopefully in a way that didn't scream over excitement and disbelief at being allowed through the door. He'd half expected it have slammed shut in his face. Yet here they were calmly headed to the kitchen Gabriel taking a stool at the breakfast bar while Sam poured two cups of coffee from the already brewed pot.

Once in front of him Gabriel turned it into actual drinkable coffee by adding cream, sugar, and more sugar. Sam added only nonfat milk much to Gabriel's displeasure. Though it was better than Cassie' standard black he loved so much.

"So you wanted to talk?" pulled from his thoughts Gabriel's eyes snapped to Sam who was leaning against the counter looking all hot and calm. The bastard.

"Yeah," Gabriel stops rocking his stool since its time to get all serious. "That wasn't the real me at the store or here, I'm not shy and I don't scare easily." 

"I've heard enough stories to believe that." offered Sam giving nothing away, God what had Cassie told him!

"Seeing you made me feel inadequate, Cassie tells me not to be so insecure but I can't just switch it off. I got nervous and ran because I was, no because I am so scared of messing this up." Gabriel sighed a breath of relief having said everything.

"I understand it, I never thought I'd find you." Sam looked so earnest and even though Gabriel didn't understand why he felt it was true and some of what Dean had told him was making sense. Sam didn't need to know any of that though, so he decided to play dumb to get his big moose man to open up.

"I don't understand, why would you think that?" 

"I'll show you." Sam uttered nothing further before leaving him, Gabriel knew he wasn't to follow and soon enough Sam was back holding something Gabriel couldn't believe he was seeing.

A Bag of Go Go Ghosts.

Sam placed them on the counter between them both while Gabriel recovered from his shock. "Holy shit Sam where did you get those?" 

"It's the same pack from when we met." 

"What! You didn't eat them?" Sam laughed obviously Gabriel was missing the joke.

"No, Dean sent me to get treats for the party because he'd been called into work. These were on the list, there nice enough and I was going to eat a few but I don't really like candy." 

What the hell! Sam didn't like candy, that was crazy. Gabriel was glad he'd finished his coffee before that little reveal or he'd have spat it out everywhere.

"How is that possible Sammy? Candy is amazing."

"I've never liked sweet things and I like being healthy. Growing up with the word candy on my wrist wasn't fun since I hardly ever eat it I didn't think I'd be holding any to drop. Sometimes I'd force myself, when I was in public or something just hoping to hear those words." 

Gabriel felt his heart go out to Sam, he'd had nothing to struggle with, his own words bared no clues. And suddenly Gabriel was struck with an awesome realization.

"I'm sorry you went through that Sam, but let me get this straight are you staying you won't pinch my candy?" 

"If I ever did it'll be extremely rare and the tiniest amount." Gabriel looked at his wrist reading the words he'd grown up with, Sam's words.

"Sammy I don't know how, but this thing fucking works." Gabriel met Sam' eyes and found what looked to be a fond expression. 

Was Sam really looking at him like that? It made him feel all shivery also his stomach had suddenly become home to what felt like butterflies. God, what was happening to him? 

"So what happens now?" asked Gabriel his eyes locked on Sam hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

"Would you like to go on a date?" a Greek God and gentleman to boot, Gabriel was swooning. His dating life thus far had been somewhat of a disaster consisting of what Cassie would call assbutts, he preferred the term bag of dicks.

Gabriel was ready with a reply and not just a quip, only Sam had moved. What the hell? Spinning around on his stool a squeal of surprise lodging in his throat on finding the man in front of him. Sam arms were on the counter boxing him in making Gabriel feel small, for once he found himself liking it.

"I'd like that, would it be improper to kiss before the date?" Gabriel asked watching Sam's eyes darken with interest as he parted his legs still sitting on the stool.

"Absolutely not." Sam smiled instantly moving into the space putting his hands on Gabriel, finally, until their bodies were flush together their breaths becoming heavier. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Sam swallowing the whimper from Gabriel as he tugged at the glorious golden hair. 

Gabriel melted into the kiss he'd been told so many times it was better or different with your soulmate and now he felt the proof of it. They broke for air before Gabriel captured Sam lips again all the while reaching his arm back for the bag of candy.

Sure Sam said he wouldn't eat them but he wasn't going to risk it.


End file.
